


Digital Art - 2010-05-02 - Initiating Program

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sgareversebang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been partially converted into a robot. Rodney is his repair technician, in chibi form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2010-05-02 - Initiating Program

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing is gigantic to show detail.


End file.
